millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Tristan Stalwart
Sven Tristan Stalwart is a sophomore student at Millard High. In some instances, he's very sullen, grumpy, and crude-mouthed. At other times, he's playful, inappropriate, and a bit of a comedian. It depends on his mood. He loves to fool around with his friends and crack perverted jokes. In actuality, Sven is smart and gets good grades for the most part. He's also an active person and especially likes playing basketball. If you get close enough to him, you may find a surprisingly compassionate friend. He is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Shea Hammond Shea and Sven have been friends since they were about 6 or 7, but first met at 5. After Mrs. Hammond found that one of the neighbors had a boy around Shea's age, she immediately set to arranging a playdate. It didn't turn out well. They played a game, one of them got upset and they started wailing on each other. About a year or two later, the two of them were found being bullied by one of the 'big kids' in school (Doug Abrams). They were just two of the victims, and unlike the others, the only ones who didn't go crying to their mums (well, Shea did a couple times, but that's beside the point), they set to get even with him. They pulled a prank on him that, for the most part, made him leave them alone. After that, Shea and Sven started talking, and still retain a good friendship, though they still get a little nasty with each other from time to time. Graciela Vasquez Although she is evidently not the sharpest tool in the drawer, Sven considers Graciela a good friend for the most part. Dominick Altaïr As Sven is usually with Shea, Dominick and Sven are rarely shown interacting with each other directly in the RP. However, it's insinuated that the two are friends, or at least know each other to some extent. Once, in Music class, the two partnered up for a song, but they didn't actually go up to sing. Samson Parker Much like Dominick, Sven finds Samson extremely annoying. Usually, he ignores him or just ridicules him with insults. Jacob McRye Although he'd never admit it outright, Sven is jealous of the attention girls pay to Jacob, and honestly doesn't understand why girls always want to "get in his pants". He often slanders Jacob and his effeminate style, calling him "gay" or a "faggot". Gallery Other Appearances File:Sven_BannedStory.png|Sven as a MapleStory character File:Sven_Tinierme.png|Sven as a Tinierme character File:Sven_Sims_3.png|Sven as a Sims 3 character File:Sven_Otaku.png|Sven as an Otaku Avatar File:Sven_Outfits.png|Sven's Various Outfits File:Sven_Face_Maker.png|Sven in a Face Maker Trivia *Sven's personality is partially based on his creator's real older brother, as well as some classmates. *According to his doctor, Sven's final height is estimated to be about 6'4" by the time he finishes his growth spurt. *Sven loves playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. *Sven is a Nordic name meaning "young warrior". Furthermore, Tristan is a name of Welsh origin meaning "clanking sword", and "Stalwart" is a word in the English language meaning "strong and brave". This was fully unintentional. Category:Characters Category:Characters in the New RP Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sophomores Category:BlankyXP's Characters